The present invention relates to a film container which can be used in combination with a film cassette to give a film assembly for use in simple cameras, to a method of loading the film assembly, and to a camera so loaded.
In recent years cameras known variously as disposable or single-use cameras, or referred to by some as lens-fitted photographic film packages, have become increasingly popular. These are cameras of simple construction and low cost which are usually pre-loaded with film by the manufacturer. It is usually arranged that the film is unwound from a standard film cassette or patrone on assembly of the camera, and as pictures are sequentially taken the film is wound back into the cassette. Once the user finishes the film, the user returns the entire camera to the photolab for developing of the film. The manufacturer may then either discard the camera in its entirety, or subject to appropriate checks that the camera is still functional, re-load the camera. Alternatively the manufacturer may re-use specific components of the camera.
One consideration with such a camera is the ease of loading of the film, particularly given the requirement that the film must be pre-wound out of the film cassette before use. In view of the low cost of the camera itself manufacture and assembly costs are important, and this includes the cost of loading the film into the camera at the factory. It is highly desirable to utilize a method which is simple and cheap and yet reliable.
As the awareness of problems of environmental contamination increases, as well as for economic reasons, consumers are less willing to tolerate disposable products. It has previously been proposed by the applicant to provide a very simple and cheap camera of generally similar construction to a disposable camera and yet which includes adaptations allowing it to be re-used at least several times by a user.
The present invention seeks to provide a method of loading a film assembly comprising a pair of film containers for use in a simple camera as described above.